A Centipede, a Black Rabbit, and a Subordinate
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: Ayato is going through his heat again but this time its a little bit different. He hid his previous heats from Aogiri except Eto, who knew automatically, and now he has to deal with Kaneki as his roommate along with Eto dropping a lot of hints to Kaneki and Tatara about him and his condition. What will poor little Ayato do about this? Tatara x Ayato x Kaneki.
1. Summary

I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of it's characters~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating Kaneki and/or Tatara~ =3=

* * *

 _ **Summary**_

Ayato is going through his heat again but this time its a little bit different. He hid his previous heats from Aogiri exce[t Eto, who knew automatically, and now he has to deal with Kaneki as his roommate along with Eto dropping a lot of hints to Kaneki and Tatara about him and his condition. What will poor little Ayato do about this?

 _ **Information**_

Female and submissive ghouls enter a thing called heat. On their thirteenth birthday, they first experience the heat for the first time. The purpose of the heat is to get the female or submissive pregnant. The heat comes every month for a whole week and gets stronger every time. During that whole week, the female or submissive is weak and defenseless. He or she will be unable to protect and feed him or herself. If a female or submissive is strong enough then he or she will gain two mates instead of the usual one mate. The heat stops when the ghoul is successfully pregnant.

During the pregnancy, the ghoul's RC cells would be sent to the child or children to support them. So fighting is not good for a pregnant ghoul since it would put both the child/children and the mother in danger. If the mother is unable to provide RC cells for the child then the mother will slowly die using whatever is left in his or her body to support his or her child. Submissives are male ghouls that are feminine in appearance and he can easily be mistaken as a girl at times. Submissives are very rare to find so they are held dear to other ghouls. Submissives will only want ghouls that are stronger than him and if a weaker ghoul were to mate with him. Then that ghoul will be killed and eaten.

Before the heat, the ghoul's kakuhou or kagune sac turns itchy before turning overly sensitive during the heat. It'll produce an unusual liquid that holds a sweet smell and taste that would get any ghoul's attention. Also two requirements must be met for a submissive or female to mate with someone: One. The person has to be stronger than the female or male. Two. He or she must know the ghoul that wants to mate with him or her.

* * *

Can someone help me figure out how to add Tatara to the character tag thing... Cuz his name isn't there and this is also about him and I didn't see his name there...so thanks~ Comment/Review if you know how to and you can help me~


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating Kaneki and/or Tatara~

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning, birds were chirping, leaves are rustling outside. Everything was peaceful and calming for everyone except for one ghoul, Kirishima Ayato. Ayato groaned pulling the bed covers over his head and curled up in a ball. He squirmed a bit feeling an itching feeling where his kakuhou was located. Slowly he reached behind him and gently brushed his fingertips between his shoulder blades shuddering.

"D-Damn…"

His hand moved away from his back and hugged a pillow close to his chest mumbling to himself as he stared at nothing in particular, "How am I supposed to hide _this_ from that one-eyed bastard…. It'll be impossible….What should I do?.."

He bit his bottom lip as he hugged the pillow closer to his chest whispering, "Why me...why do I.. have to be...a submissive…"

He closed his eyes sighing a bit before letting go of the pillow. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he shuddered faintly feeling the back of his shirt brush up against his kakuhou. His blue eyes gazed at his lap before going he slowly got out of bed. He stood stretching, yawning faintly. "Maybe I can ask Eto if she can cover for me or something.."

Grabbing some clothes from his closet, he walked to the bathroom as he rolled his eyes scoffing at the thought, "Yeah right. Eto won't do it without wanting something in return. I'll worry about this later..."

He walked inside the bathroom and turned on the shower. He waited a bit for the water to get hot enough before climbing inside. He washed his hair and body thoroughly but made sure to avoid his kakuhou, not wanting to irritate it. As soon as he was done, he turned the shower off and got out of the shower. He grabbed his towel that was already set out, and dried his body. He got dressed within a few minutes before leaving the bathroom. He didn't bother wondering where his roommate was as he sat on his bed, putting on his shoes. His thought about his heat briefly before his thoughts wandered over to potential mates out of instinct. 'Who should my mate be?' he thought before gaining the images of Kaneki and Tatara.

Suddenly the bedroom door open and walked in one of the two said males he thought about. Kaneki looked over at Ayato, who stared wide-eyed and red faced at him. Frowning Kaneki asked, "What's wrong Ayato-kun? Are you sick?"

Scowling, or trying to scowl at the white haired male, he snapped out to hide his own embarrassment of thinking of said ghoul in that kind of way, "Why the hell would you think I'm _sick._ I never get sick dumbass. Besides why the hell would you care if I was sick or not?!"

Kaneki blinked twice at the younger ghoul's response, "Well… As much as I dislike you, I still do care since you are my partner and roommate. It would devastating if you were sick and we had a mission to do." He paused a bit before continuing, "And to answer your previous question, your face was red so I merely thought you were sick."

Huffing, Ayato stood up from and was walking towards the door as fast as possible. "Whatever." His shoulder and arm accidentally brushed up against Kaneki's and he felt an electric shock from that slight touch. Ayato's face burned bright red and when Kaneki was about to question it again, he rushed out of the room to get away leaving a secretly hurt Kaneki standing in the middle of their room.

* * *

I made this a long time ago and I'm just now posting it so...ye-

Comment what you think or something cuz I kinda wanna know if I should continue doing this fanfic

AAAAND

Can someone help me figure out how to add Tatara to the character tag thing... Cuz his name isn't there and this is also about him and I didn't see his name there...so thanks~ Comment/Review if you know how to and you can help me~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I id Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ e u e

* * *

Upon leaving the room, he didn't even stop his fast moving pace. He continued on, his speed picking up to the point where he was running through the hallways of the Aogiri base. Nearby ghouls had looked and noticed seeing one of their Executive running through the hallways had left them confused on what exactly the higher ranked ghoul was doing. Was he in trouble? Did he forget to inform a higher up something? Did he need to talk to Eto since that _was_ one thing that he did very commonly.

Ayato, of course, was being a bit oblivious to what was happening around him, he didn't notice the stares and curious looks. The dark blue haired teen squeezed his eyes shut as he ran. He could feel his lungs burn from the increasing lack of air but he didn't care. He only wanted to get as far away as possible from the white er previous black now white haired half ghoul that he was forced to share a room with.

It was uncomfortable to even be _near_ ghouls, who were obviously much stronger than him and his inner submissive side practically screamed for him to _act_ on his instincts for once. Usually a normal submissive ghoul would submit to their instincts but this was Ayato. He isn't like normal ghouls. He's a hardheaded, hot blooded and arrogant ghoul who had little to no trust for others; not to mention he was the type to not showing his weak side to others even if he did have a crush on someone.

But he just couldn't help imagining himself underneath either Kaneki or Tatara or even both of them with no cloths on, flushed and bothered while moaning like a bitch in heat, which he probably would be around that time. His mind drifted off to how his superior and also how his partner would look like if both white haired males had practically no clothes. Slowly his mind became a bit more perverted as he thought of different positions the two ghouls would enjoy fucking him in. The sounds of the other two grunting or possibly low, sexy, and smooth as _fuck_ moaning that he may never actually hear; the scent of sex in the air and the taste of the other two dominant ghouls in his mouth, against his tongue.

He mentally screamed at himself to stop thinking those things as he could feel his face _burn_ dark red to the point he could believe that his face was hot enough to cook human food on it. He didn't even notice that a tall white haired ghoul was walking in front of him. Ayato practically ran straight into Tatara almost barreling down his superior but the only thing stopping that from happening was Tatara being much more sturdier and physically stronger than the submissive ghoul.

Tatara blinked once as he looked down to stare at the smaller, younger and feminine looking male ghoul that ran into him. To be honest, Tatara did find the ukaku user to be rather adorable most of the time; the other times he saw the younger ghoul was when he was in a horribly pissed off mood and would literally lash out and take his anger and frustration out on everything and almost everyone. But even then it was adorable he had to admit.

Ayato, on the other hand, upon running into Tatara, he had clung to the older ghoul and his face was resting against the other male's chest. A part of his mind screamed for him to back away from the dominant ghoul but his instincts were louder. They demanded him to be close to the older white haired ghoul and for once, mostly because of the effects of briefly touching Kaneki and the exhaustion he had from running for so long.

The blue haired young ghoul buried his face against the other's chest, taking in the other's scent relaxing completely. His arms snaked around Tatara's waist, clinging onto him in an almost desperate, _yearning_ , way. The _touch_ , the _scent_ of the other ghoul was… refreshing and electrifying. He nuzzled the other gently as a whine was heard from the back of his throat with a faint blush coating his cheeks.

Tatara was taken off guard by the other's actions but he has heard of things similar to this from other ghouls. Within seconds, the older ghoul connected the dots and came to the realization that this ukaku user was a submissive ghoul. It was actually a rather rare find to find a submissive especially since this was the first one he actually has seen. A faint twitch of his lips from behind his red mask was all he did before placing a hand on the other's head. He began stroking the bluenette's head and soon after doing so, a low purr was heard.

Only seconds after he began purring in content, Ayato jolted back and away from Tatara's touch, his face flushing a dark shade of red from embarrassment. Blue eyes shifted to the side to avoid looking at his superior and he took a small step back stuttering a bit, "S-Sorry Tatara-san. I-I didn't mean it. I'll be going now. I think Eto needed me for something…" The bluenette's voice dying by the end of his sentence and he fled the area before Tatara could say something.

Watching Ayato live up to the ukaku name and flee at speed that most ukaku users can reach within seconds made his smirk grow to an amused one. His crimson eyes were bright and gleaming with the same amusement that matched the smirk that was hidden behind his red mask. Tatara soon turned around went back the direction he came from, most of his boredom gone and over with his fascination with the submissive ghoul known at Kirishima Ayato.

Off to the sidelines behind a door watching and silently waiting with an emotionless look on his face along with an irked gleam in his usually grey impassive eyes was Kaneki. He had followed Ayato by his scent and the words of other ghouls who were talking to each other about 'Ayato-san' running at a fast rate through hallways. He did catch up to Ayato but came across the scene of the younger ghoul hugging the direct subordinate of the One-Eyed King. Kaneki had quickly hid inside a room and hide behind a closed door. He could feel an unknown emotion go through him causing him to grit his teeth together. He felt like punching or killing someone because of the emotion he was feeling but he couldn't do anything about it.

He waited impatiently for Tatara to leave before leaving the room. His jaw was tight and his hands were curled into fists before slamming his fist against a wall, breaking it. Kaneki turned and strode down the hallway he came from, heading back to his room or _somewhere_ to clear his mind.

A few minutes had past before the sound of a child-like giggle rang through the area. Sitting outside, on a tree was a small 'girl' with bandages that cover her entire body. She wore a tattered maroon cloak with droopy ears attached to the hood with a floral scarf wrapped snugly around her neck. That was Eto.

She had spent the entire time tailing Ayato the second she heard that he was running through the hallways of Aogiri's base. She had seen him run into Tatara and positively melt against him. She saw Kaneki see them and hide in a room. She had seen Ayato's embarrassed face and Tatara's amusement in his crimson eyes as the younger ghoul ran away from the scent. She even saw Kaneki's reaction to what had happened there.

Overall, she was amused and entertained by the events happening. "A love triangle huh~" She hummed happily as she swung her legs back and forth. "This will liven up the base~ I wonder what Ayato-kun will do about this. He seems like he should be able to handle **both** of them~" She slowly stood and jumped off the tree onto the window seal of the building before going inside. She began skipping down the same hallway Ayato went down, her humming turning into a song as she thought, _'This'll be very fun~ I can't wait til they realize what they have to do~'_

* * *

Yeeeeah it's 12:30 in the morning and I started this chapter like… a few hours ago… or at 6. I don't even remember. I know these chapters are much shorter than my Kuroko no Basuke one-shots but this one, if I last long enough, will continue on and possibly catch up to Tokyo Ghoul:Re. That'll be… fun… I guess… I dunno buuuuut thanks for reading~ **Favorite, Follow, and/or Review/Comment~**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

' _I can't believe I just did that! What the **fuck** is wrong with me?! That was Tatara-san for Kami-sama's sake dammit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!' _ Ayato mentally screamed at himself as straight to the roof. His movements soon became unsteady and sluggish due to exhaustion kicking in. His legs felt heavy as if there were cement blocks attached onto him and holding him down.

 _'Fuck! He probably has it already figured out dammit! Oh Kami! What do I do?! I won't be able to **speak** let alone **look** at him anymore without thinking of—of **THAT**!'_ At the end of that thought, he burst through the roof top door, pushing it open harshly causing the door to swing back and hit the wall hard.

Upon stepping onto the roof, he jogged over to the opposite end to the edge and gripped the railing tightly. Loud ragged gasps along with harsh coughing were heard from him as the gripped onto the worn down red rail. The ukaku user couldn't hold him up as the heavy weight on his legs caused to fall on his hands and knees.

The blue haired ghoul rested his forehead against the cool rusting railing as he took a few minutes to regain his breath. He placed a slightly shaking pale hand on his chest, directly above his heart. He could feel the rapid pace of the organ to the point where he couldn't decide if it was thumping that hard because of the embarrassing thing he did or if it was his running. He settled on both but he had a weird feeling it was more of the first option.

Feeling sweat on his forehead, he removed his hand from his chest and wiped the disgusting liquid off. When he finally regained his breath and his heartbeat was going at a normal pace he asked out loud to himself, "What the hell do I do now?"

His blue eyes were trained on the grey flooring underneath him as he asked that question but his eyes grew wide hearing another voice.

"It's obvious Ayato-kun. You just hurry up and accept the fact of _what_ you are and _who_ and _what_ you need and desire~" A childish voice called out with a giggle at the end of her words.

The petite woman stood on the rusty red railing right above and to the left of the younger ghoul. A smile, wide mocking and teasing, could easily been seen by how her bandages covered her face. She bent down to gaze down at the boy as another giggle left her, "It shouldn't be _too_ hard for you now; after all you and Tatara-san seemed to be getting along _veeery_ well~ It made poor Kaneki-kun jealous~! It's rather adorable seeing him like that~"

Now _that_ comment made Ayato's head snap up and stare at the small woman with wide blue eyes, "What?.. Kane– Eyepatch saw… _that_?!" With a groan, his head dropped down and pressed his forehead against the rail. "God fucking dammit! Now I can't look at _him_ anymore." He moaned to himself feeling depressed about the sudden turn of events.

"Oh ho~? What was that?" Eto grinned obviously hearing what the other ghoul. "You can't even _look_ at him anymore? Don't tell me you were watching him while he slept and while he ate and while he–" She was cut off by Ayato shout of protest and embarrassment as he lifted his head to glare at her, "WHAT?! NO! I don't! I wasn't even talking about– what the– ! God Eto! I don't watch him all the time- I mean…"

Ayato's voice trailed off his now pale face turned brilliant red as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly trying to correct himself but no sound came out. Eto giggled loudly and jumped off the railing onto the rooftop floor beside the blue haired teen. Her landing was silent. So silent that if Ayato weren't looking in her direction, he wouldn't have known that she was near him let alone beside him.

"Nothing to say to defend yourself~?" She paused a bit before adding seconds later, "Not that you can but it's still adorable to see you try to~" Her tone cheerfully annoying to Ayato as he had to watch and listen to her enjoy his pain and embarrassment.

Ayato turned his head, looking away from the female ghoul as his hands gripped tighter onto the railing that easily broke under his strength. Noting the change in the male, Eto let out a small sigh and placed a dainty but dangerous hand on the younger ghoul's shoulder and gave a small brief squeeze of reassurance. "Sorry about that Ayato-kun but if you want advice on what to do, I suggest telling them both. If it'll help I will even hold them back when a meeting is over then you can tell them."

Blue eyes shifted over to the petite ghoul and he lightly nibbled on his bottom lip before speaking up, "Really? But what if they say no or they don't believe me or something…" There was a brief flash of pain those blue orbs just from the mere thought of the two much older ghouls going against him.

A sudden laugh filling caught his attention once more and he focused on Eto once more as he felt a hand on his messy dark blue hair. Eto ruffled his hair, which caused him to scowl out of annoyance, and casually told the other in a casual tone, "You make it seem like those two don't like you. _You_ may have not seen how they react towards you but _I_ certainly have and they definitely do like you so they will believe you."

She paused for a second to gather her thoughts before adding, "Kaneki might be confused on some parts but he'll accept you in the end. That's what kind of person he is."

The two lapsed into a mutual comfortable silence that filled the air. Ayato soon let go of the railing and slowly stood causing Eto to remove her hand from his shoulder. The male ukaku user gave the woman a small and almost invisible smirk-like smile as a half assed attempt in saying 'thanks' in a non-verbal way.

Knowing exactly what the submissive ghoul was trying to 'say', she giggled and nodded her head, twirling around in circles a few times in elegant movements, "You're welcome Ayato-kun~"

She came to a stop a few seconds later and started skipping off in the direction of the rooftop exit/entry humming. Her humming stopped briefly along with her movements when she turned her head to look at Ayato.

"The next meeting is tomorrow two hours after lunch. I hope you'll be ready to tell them willingly because you'll have to do it in the end after all~" She spoke in a light and cheerful tone.

By the time Ayato could turn around and yell something at her, she was already gone from the roof causing him to scowl and mutter darkly to himself. "Bitch… She did that on purpose…. Fuck!"

Already inside and only a floor down from Ayato, Eto giggled hearing the loud exclamation of the crude word finding amusement in the other ukaku user's misery. "Oh well~ Not my problem~" She said happily to herself before skipping down the long and ruined hallways humming a haunting and chilling song.

* * *

Whale...I got done with that. AND 1 chapter in 3 days. Pretty damn good if I do say so myself. So ye- I should be working on homework but screw that. NOOOW... I may end up doing my next Kuroko no Basuke / Basket one-shot or I may finish up and post my first chapter of a Harry Potter x Diabolik Lovers fanfic. It's a reincarnation fanfic just saying. But ye- **_Favorite, Follow, Comment/Review~_**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ e u e

* * *

 **Recap:**

"The next meeting is tomorrow two hours after lunch. I hope you'll be ready to tell them willingly because you'll have to do it in the end after all~" She spoke in a light and cheerful tone.

By the time Ayato could turn around and yell something at her, she was already gone from the roof causing him to scowl and mutter darkly to himself. "Bitch… She did that on purpose…. Fuck!"

Already inside and only a floor down from Ayato, Eto giggled hearing the loud exclamation of the crude word finding amusement in the other ukaku user's misery. "Oh well~ Not my problem~" She said happily to herself before skipping down the long and ruined hallways humming a haunting and chilling song.

* * *

The next day in the meeting room consisted of Tatara, Eto, Noro, Kaneki, and, of course, Ayato. Ayato was, to be honest, terrified as fuck. It wasn't by what was happening currently but rather what was going to happen next after the meeting. Eto's little devious plan had set the poor fourteen/fifteen year old on a nervous and panicky train wreck. Hell! He couldn't even go to sleep that night and with Kaneki's presence in the room had made it worse.

Not to mention the second he entered the room, Kaneki literally looked up from his book and flat out _stared_ at him with some unknown look in his eyes. It seriously freaked the poor teen out to have someone to stare so _intently_ at him. It seemed predatory to him and sent shivers, _pleasant shivers_ , down his spine. Ayato had to force the blush to not show up on his face.

Then when he walked by Kaneki, the white haired half ghoul had stopped him and questioned what the smell was. Ayato knew what he was talking about but he shrugged it off and flat out insulted Kaneki before going on with his business.

Going to sleep that night was difficult. How? Well Kaneki was sitting on a sofa that was in their shared room and he was reading. It seemed like all those other previous nights but the only thing different was: 1) Kaneki would occasionally look up and stare at him. 2) The atmosphere in the room was uncomfortable due to the events that had happened earlier. And 3) his heat was coming at a faster rate than usual so he had to deal with the troublesome wet stickiness and sweet scent that he _knew_ Kaneki could smell and wanted to ask questions about it.

Yeah. Ayato had it rough that night. He, in his opinion, would rather have dealt with his bastard of a father and the 'bullshit' that he spewed out of his mouth along with preferring to watch his father get killed by the Doves.

He was able to go asleep despite the circumstances but woken up nervous and jumpy like the rabbit that he was. He had to go throughout the entire day until it was meeting time; nervous, sticky due to his kakuhou secreting the disgusting yet useful substance, and on constant defense regardless of whom it was. Hell, it could be the One-Eyed Owl himself and he would bitch and snap at him like the older and much more dangerous ghoul was a weak human.

So when the meeting started, Ayato was at the far off corner leaning against a wall trying to be unseen by those in the room. Despite doing that, Eto, the lil pain in Ayato's ass, kept shifting the attention onto him causing the ukaku user to grow more agitated and shifty than before.

When the meeting had ending, Ayato was ready to slip out of the room until Eto called out to him. "Ayato-kun~ don't you remember? You have to stay here. You have something to share with Tatara and Kaneki-kun~" Hearing their names come from the small female, the two had glanced at each other then to Eto and finally Ayato out of curiosity which was perfectly hidden.

Eto took her attention to Noro and waved her hand towards one of the exits chirping happily, "Noro, you can leave– This is only for Tatara and Kaneki-kun's ears~" Noro gave a silent nod of his head and obediently left the room planning on wandering the hallways until he was needed.

When the ghoul left and attention was taken away from him, it was shifted over to Ayato; two pair of eyes watching, waiting, and wondering what the ukaku user wanted to tell him. Tatara had an idea what he was going to tell them since Eto was acting a bit giggly the day before. Kaneki, on the other hand, had no idea what Ayato was planning on telling them but he had a feeling it was about what he saw which involved the older white haired ghoul and the young teenage ghoul.

"Well~" Eto began looking expectantly at Ayato obviously wanting him to speak, "Hurry up A-ya-to-kun~" She cooed before giggling to herself skipping away to the sidelines.

'Ah shit' Ayato thought as his blue eyes widened a bit, beginning to panic a bit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath counting to up to ten '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… 10…' When he opened his eyes, blue orbs were hard and filled with determination. He was determined to tell them and sure he was scared but he's a _Kirishima._ He's _Ayato Kirishima,_ The Black Rabbit, soon-to-be SS rank ghoul in the future, and one of the best ukaku users there are in the 11th Ward.

Swallowing whatever amount of saliva that gathered in his mouth from his little nervousness, he opened his mouth beginning to speak, "There are two types of ghouls, ya know," Tatara and Eto knew but not Kaneki, "Dominate and…submissive."

'Ah… That's what this is about…' Tatara thought automatically noticing where this conversation– meeting was going to lead to. Kaneki, due to his human background, had no idea what the hell was going on but he was using what knowledge he knew about ghouls and living creatures that involved dominate and submissive types.

"Well– It's just– " Here Ayato sighed clenching his jaw a bit in irritation at his own lack of confidence. "Son of a bitch," he cursed before rushing out his words being blunt as hell, "basically I'm submissive and apparently strong enough to get two mates. Con-fucking-grats you two are the two guys I want to be my mates– Can I leave now Eto?"

Ayato directed the question to said female who was grinning like a loon under her bandages. She moved towards the submissive and embarrassed ghoul giggling. "No! No~ you can't go just yet. You need to let the _boys_ tell you what they think."

The way Eto emphasized on the word 'boys' made it seem like, to Ayato, that she had practically called him a girl. 'I am **not** a fucking girl Eto.' He mentally growled 'I'm a **submissive** not a damn girl.'

As if she could tell what he was thinking, peels of laughter escaped her before she clapped her hands together eagerly smiling widely from behind her bandages. "So, Kaneki-kun, Tatara, what do you say to Ayato-kun's cute little declaration of some sort~?"

"It explains plenty of things." Tatara commented keeping his blood red orbs on the submissive ghoul with an intense and impassive gaze. Ayato squirmed a bit from being under the gaze while the only female in the room questioned, "Oh? Is that so? Please do elaborate Tatara~"

"With Kirishima-san, his appearance, his scent, his personality, and obviously his reactions tell what he his. His appearance: he's has a rather feminine face and his voice does hold a bit of a female tone but it's difficult for most to even hear. His scent, on the other hand, is sweet… addictive… strong…" Tatara spoke slowly stalking towards the nervous ghoul with a sudden predatory gaze that held hidden hunger.

Upon reaching the ukaku user, he reached out and gently ran a hand through his blue silky hair beginning to speak once more, "His personality and reactions are hand and hand. He speaks so boldly yet he shies away at times like this when he's embarrassed, nervous, or even scared."

Ayato couldn't help but to grow embarrass by the older ghoul as his face turned red and he began to gently nuzzle Tatara's hand, leaning towards it. His actions caused Kaneki to send a jealous glare over at Tatara, who smirked and chuckled quietly. "And he does seem like a rabbit. Small, fast, and he is easy to spook depending on the situation."

Jolting away from the hand, Ayato scowled and fled to a far wall to get away from the two dominate ghouls leaving one amused Tatara and jealous and irritated Kaneki. As if she knew of what could happen, Eto stood in between Ayato and the other two males giggling, "Thank you for your explanation Tatara. I would let you continue but at this rate, Ayato will be running away and Kaneki would leave– just look at how jealous he is~"

She gestured over to the white haired half ghoul, who's expression was impassive other than his eyes which burned with hidden jealous and irritation. Ayato's gaze shifted over to Kaneki, meeting the others grey eyes before breaking away a few seconds later embarrassed as he could feel his ears turn red. Even though Kaneki was jealous and irritated, he couldn't help but to admit that the sight of an embarrassed Ayato was one of the cutest things he has ever seen in his nineteen years of living.

"I'm not jealous." Kaneki finally said, speaking up as he continued to drink in the sight of 'his' precious Ayato-kun. "I'm just keeping my reasons of disliking the ideas of having to sharing Ayato-kun with another." He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he had a crush or _desired_ the younger male.

"Don't worry Kaneki-kun~ For a submissive like Ayato-kun," Eto began gesturing to the youngest one in the room before continuing, "to gain 2 dominant partners is very impressive. It means he's strong and he's able to protect himself and his children. He'll naturally show both of you the same amount of affection so it won't be unfair. You won't actually gain anything _bad_ in the end. If you're worried about getting along with Tatara then don't be."

She paused seeing a frown appear on the other half ghoul's face before elaborating, "You two would have, possibly, a few common interests but your major interests would be Ayato-kun." Here Ayato turned red from embarrassment causing her to giggling, answering an unspoken question. "Yes they'll pay attention to you the most Ayato-kun. Now where was I?... Hm… Oh I remember! You two would care for his and, when it comes to it, his children's happiness, comfort, and safety. With his children, you might be in denial or somewhat dislike the child or children of the other but that's normal. You won't kill them since it would hurt Ayato-kun emotionally and you do not want that. After all, " she twirled around once in a circle giggling, "you care for mental health obviously~"

Suddenly she gained a serious look on her bandaged face as she stared intently with a burning gaze at the two dominant males and asked a single question.

"What is your decision, Tatara, Kaneki-kun? Do you accept or decline Ayato-kun's offer– his desire for you both to be his mates?"

* * *

Yeeeeah I spent more than a week working on this sadly XD. Only reason I got this done was because of a friend wanted the next chapter(s) so I'm gonna have to rush next chapter cuz the sixth is gonna be fun fun fun~

So ye- Follow, Favorite, Review/Comment~

I accept flames and ideas~

O- and HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER BUT whatever eue


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ e u e

* * *

Suddenly she gained a serious look on her bandaged face as she stared intently with a burning gaze at the two dominant males and asked a single question.

"What is your decision, Tatara, Kaneki-kun? Do you accept or decline Ayato-kun's offer– his desire for you both to be his mates?"

* * *

Silence filled the room. The suspense for Ayato had to be the most terrifying thing he had to ever experience. His blue eyes shifted from Tatara to Kaneki then to Eto looking nervous and almost frightened. Eto, noticing the look, had skipped over to younger ghoul and gently pats him on the back as a way or reassurance, which did little to relax him.

A few moments passed before someone spoke up. It was Tatara. "Despite the very unwanted fact of sharing, as Kaneki had mentioned," the white haired ghoul paused for suspense as his crimson eyes took in the smaller male's appearance before shifting his gaze to the other white haired male in the room. "I will accept Kirishima-san's proposition and become one of his two mates."

Tatara's words had calmed Ayato down considerably but he remained nervous and frightened. The blue haired teen was sorely tempted to run to the older white haired male and hug him but he held himself back due to his pride being at stack. He _did_ , one the other hand, smile at Tatara looking relieved but shifted his gaze back over to Kaneki.

The ghoul lightly bit his bottom lip, beginning to nibble on the flesh as he gazed at Kaneki who was slowly cracking under the stare. Kaneki clenched his jaw a bit seeing the mere _looks_ on Ayato's face. The fear and nervousness made him want to go straight to the ukaku user that was Touka-chan's younger brother and love him to the inch of his life _just_ to get rid of that look. When some of those emotions went away just from Tatara's answer, he felt burning jealousy especially when he saw the smile, as little as it was, directed to the older ghoul. But the second those eyes went back on him, he couldn't resist them. He knew one thing. He had to say yes.

Kaneki let a small smile, directed towards Ayato, and nodded his head answering, "Of course. Why would I give up the chance to be with Ayato-kun? He's so perfect and desirable… There's no way I can ever decline him."

The half ghoul's words warmed Ayato's heart and caused his face to burn dark red. Blue eyes shifted to the side and away from the older male unable to look at him but the smile on the ukaku user's face spoke whatever he wanted to say.

The look on Ayato's face brought smirks, giggles, and chuckles from Tatara, Eto and Kaneki respectfully. Hearing the giggles and chuckles a scowl or what seemed like a pout appeared on his face. "Awwww Don't you look cute Ayato-kun~" Eto chirped with a wide smile behind her bandages..

"I'm not cu–"

"I do have to agree with you Eto. Kirishima-san does look rather cute as you put it." Tatara spoke interrupting Ayato while adding his two cents in.

"Eto and Tatara-san have a point, Ayato-kun. You do look adorable. You shouldn't bother denying it." Kaneki added with a quirk of his lips, as his usually dead grey eyes were bright and filled with some unknown emotion that Ayato had no idea what it was.

"Bu-But I'm not– I'm not–" Ayato cut himself off groaning in annoyance as he covered his embarrassed face. He was beginning to dislike being in Aogiri Tree just because of how much _embarrassment_ he was feeling because of those three.

After seeing Ayato's reaction, Eto let out a giggle before apologizing very half heartedly, "Sorry Ayato-kun~ It was just so tempting to tease you and we just couldn't help it~" 'Yeah right… ' Tatara and Kaneki thought in sync staring at Eto wanting to ask her if she was mental but they both knew deep down inside that she was, in fact, very mental.

Ayato was like Tatara and Kaneki. He didn't believe that half ass apology Eto gave him and he silently sent her a blank stare causing her to giggle and grin wickedly. Soon she clapped her hands together happily, twirling once before giving a small curtsy, "Haha~ Now we have that settled, I would have you three bond buuuuut Tatara and Kaneki-kun have to get ready for the mission tonight."

She turned around to look at Ayato continuing to speak, "But you on the other hand, can't go for obvious reasons. So if I were you, I would go straight to you and Kaneki's shared room and rest up since you will be in a rough night~"

Eto's words caused Ayato to flush red from embarrassment before later fleeing out of the room not wanting to be a part of the conversation anymore while Kaneki and Tatara's eyes followed him out of the room.

"Why would Ayato-kun be in a rough night?" Kaneki asked after a few seconds of silence passed as he carefully examined Tatara and Eto's expression the best that he could. Tatara stood silently waiting for Eto to explain since he did know females went through heats but he wasn't sure about submissive male ghouls due to the genders being opposites.

Eto giggled loudly twirling in a circle chirping happily, "Oh how I would just _love_ to tell both of you but I won't~" Seeing the looks they sent her as she twirled caused her to answer them with a roll of her eyes out of amusement, "Meaning it would be much more entertaining for you two," 'me', "if you didn't know until you come back from the mission~"

Before they could say anything, Eto left the room at a surprising yet unsurprising speed. Silence filled the room as blood red and dead grey eyes stared into each other. The two dominant males were silent as they observed the other wondering who would be the first to go and have their future mate for themselves. Their staring contest lasted for a few more moments before Tatara turned around and left stating calmly in an impassive tone, "I will be seeing you in a few hours. Prepare for the mission during this time. I suggest not using this time to be with Kirishima-san."

Dead grey eyes narrowed as he watched the older male leave the room before answering, "Of course… I know that Tatara-san. " He soon left moments after Tatara and decided to spend his time wandering the base after he made himself a cup of coffee.

 _ **~ A few hours later ~**_

Ayato sat on the cold roof railing not exactly bothered by the cool breeze as his gazed at the large amounts of ghouls leaving the base. 'The mission huh….' He thought boredly shifting his gaze to the starry night sky from an unreadable expression on his face. A sudden rush of heat came over him causing him to quiver from where he sat moaning softly.

At the sound of the wanton sound that left his mouth caused his face to flush dark red from embarrassment. His blue eyes went straight back down to the ground the second he caught the scent of Kaneki and Tatara. Their white hair stood out from the multitude of ghouls leaving the base making it rather easy for him to keep track of where they were going until they were out of sight.

The two were close to each other and seemed like they were carrying on a conversation. Judging by how the nearby ghouls reacted, it seemed it wasn't something very pleasant and more hostile. He watched as Eto appeared between them and stopped them from whatever conversation they were having before she gestured for one of them, apparently Kaneki, to go on ahead.

Kaneki had obeyed Eto with slight hesitation before obeying her order moving faster through the ghouls in front of him to be in the front and later disappearing from his sight. His blue eyes shifted over to Tatara and Eto and it seemed like the two were carrying on a conversation that ended with the female giggling and skipping away with Tatara following her, both leaving his sight.

Ayato took a deep breath and continued to sit there for a few more minutes enjoying the cool air against his increasingly heated skin before getting up off the railing and onto the rooftop. "Better go back inside… " He mumbled to himself squirming a bit not enjoying the weird feeling of his kakuhou dispelling some kind of sweet smelling and probably tasting liquid.

He went towards the rooftop door and opened the door before making his way down the stairs, hallways and to his room. It didn't take him that long for him to reach his room, only a few minutes at least. Upon reaching his room, he plopped his little and perfect black rabbit ass on his bed sighing in mild annoyance. He soon lies down on the bed and stretched himself out yawning, which was soon cut off by a sudden cry. A sudden overwhelming heat came over him, causing him to arch his back and soon curled himself up into a ball.

Every inch of his body shook as he felt continuous large amounts of fluid coming out from between his shoulder blades making his shirt and jacket become increasingly uncomfortable to wear. He whimpered as he could feel himself growing incredibly hard and painful in his skinny jeans, something that he wished that he didn't wear since it's unbearable to have on currently.

"C-Come back…. I need y-you t-two… p-please…" Ayato mewled quietly curling up more into a ball wanting his newly gained but unofficial mates to come back from the mission.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINISHED 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY FUCK TO THE YES BITCHES! YAHOOOOOOO~! But ye- Next is the fun chapter eue huehuehue~

So ye- Follow, Favorite, Review/Comment~

I accept flames and ideas~


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ e u e

* * *

Every inch of his body shook as he felt continuous large amounts of fluid coming out from between his shoulder blades making his shirt and jacket become increasingly uncomfortable to wear. He whimpered as he could feel himself growing incredibly hard and painful in his skinny jeans, something that he wished that he didn't wear since it's unbearable to have on currently.

"C-Come back…. I need y-you t-two… p-please…" Ayato mewled quietly curling up more into a ball wanting his newly gained but unofficial mates to come back from the mission.

* * *

WAAAAAAARNING~ This entire chapter is R-Rated or Mature/Explicit~

* * *

Desperate and heated sobs had filled Ayato and Kaneki's shared bedroom along with the multiple lewdly strong scents. Kaneki was nowhere to be seen as his recently gained and shared mate was in heat. Not even Tatara, who said that he would always be nearby, was there. Both dominant ghouls along with others had left Aogiri Tree base for an invasion leaving poor Ayato to suffer his heat at full force.

Ayato was curled on the bed, his kakuhou was positively _leaking_. The sweet smelling and tasting liquid had soaked through his thin-layered t-shirt he was wearing and the bed regardless of the angle he was in. The scent of the sticky yet slick liquid was strong to the point it was an unbearable and overwhelming scent. It would take weeks for the scent to leave the room and during that period, it would embarrass Ayato every second he's in there.

"W-Where are t-they?!" Ayato choked out arching his back letting a loud wanton mewl slip out of his mouth feeling a strong wave of heat coming over him. Tears were rolling down his, previously pale, now flushed cheeks at a constant pace.

"K-Ka… ne… ki… Ta… tara… san… I-It hurts." He was able to whimper out through pleasurable pained sobs. Every inch of him was sensitive and his skin was so hot, it was like to him that it was on fire. Every light and brief was greatly enhanced for him to the point that just a mere slight and oh so brief and teasing brush of his shirt against his kakuhou could cause him to cum into his pants, which had happened at least three times.

He was growing too sexually frustrated by now and his sopping wet and leaking hole was clenching and unclenching wanting _something_ long and thick to fill it. So out of pure sexual need, he had ripped his shirt off, mewling at the feeling of his shirt brushing against the sensitive spot between his shoulders and the sudden cool air onto the kakuhou. In slight conscious disgust, he threw the drenched shirt off to the side, upon making contact with the stone cold floor, it made a wet 'splat' sound.

He shifted a bit while he was on his back, quivering from the rubbing against the bed covers but he got over it quickly as the tightness of his pants grew to the point where it hurt like hell. His hands went straight to his jeans and struggled to unbutton them. It took a while due to his shaking hands but he was able to unbutton them. In quick movements he removed both his jeans and cum soaked boxers, throwing both to the side.

The sudden feeling of cool air against his heated and hard cock caused him to mewl in excitement and relief. His relief left as quick as it came when he was overcome with a heat wave that was much larger than the previous.

Ayato's blue eyes darkened from lust and desire as his mouth fell open, drool gathering at the edge. Uneven and heated pants came from him as a pathetic and needy whine was heard.

"F-Fuuuuuck I-It hurts s-so bad–" The submissive ghoul choked out holding back a sob before deciding to change from his position to a new one hoping that he could get some form of relief. He forced himself off his back, shuddering from the feeling of cool air on his kakuhou and the disgusting lewd sound of the liquid the organ was producing being pulled away from the now ruined bed sheets.

He slowly, with shaking weak arms, forced himself onto his hands and knees. Within seconds, he had propped his head up on top of a fluffy pillow. His chest was touching the soaked sheets, as his ass was high up in the air. Reaching behind himself, he had lightly prodded his entrance with a finger. An electric shock ran up his spine from the action causing Ayato to push the rest of his finger inside.

His body shuddered and shivered violently as he could _feel_ his own wet loose yet tight hole clench around his finger. It wasn't long before he began fingering himself at a fast and hard rate. His face was a dark red shade as gasps and quiet moans slipped out of his mouth.

Not enjoying the single finger as much as before, he added a second finger. It went inside him rather smoothly just as the previous. A loud mewl slipped out as his fingers moved at a fast pace. Lewd sounds could be heard as Ayato moved the liquid coated fingers in and out of his hole.

Suddenly his fingers brushed up against a sensitive spot causing a loud dirty moan to spill out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. "O-Oooh Fuck~!" Blindly, he shoved his fingers in and out of his entrance just to have that spot deep inside him to be pierced over and over again on repeat.

His mouth fell open with drool gathering and rolling down the edge of his lips and onto the pillow. He rocked back and forth against his fingers as he plunged them roughly inside him.

Ayato didn't even _notice_ the presence of Tatara and Kaneki in the room until he heard a cough and a voice startling him to death. Kaneki had been the one to clear his throat with Tatara speaking soon after, "This is a rather _compromising_ position you're in Kirishima-san. This may be the reason why Eto decided on having us not know about this."

Kaneki hummed lightly to himself allowing a smirk to appear on his face as he made the first move by striding over the in-heat male, "It does seem like Eto to keep something like _this_ hidden from us."

Tatara didn't say anything as he watched Kaneki reach the aroused bluenette and lightly trailed his fingers down the other's spine causing the male to mewl loudly and arch his back whimpering Kaneki's name. Kaneki allowed a smirk to appear on his face seeing Ayato's reaction before rubbing his fingers against the leaking kakuhou for a few seconds electing a cry from the younger male. He moved his soaked fingers away from the area and experimentally licked the liquid off his fingers before commenting, "Sweet."

Kaneki's eyes shifted over to where Tatara stood. Their eyes met as a silent conversation went through them before Kaneki gave a slight nod of his head, taking his attention back on Ayato. Slowly four long red scaly yet warm and slick to touch came out from his lower back. The sound of a kagune emerging caught Ayato's attention and it was enough to snap him briefly out of his heat-induced state to stare with wide blue eyes at the kagune.

Nervousness appeared on the male's face but it was soon washed away feeling a tentacle run down his back from above his kakuhou all the way down his spine to his entrance. Whimpers and mewls escaped him from the weird and new sensations that the kagune provided in his heated state.

A noise, similar to a chuckle, was heard causing Kaneki to shift his intense gaze away from Ayato to Tatara who had, to his disbelief, began to remove his clothing. Kaneki stared at the muscular pale lean body that he had gained through obvious large amounts of fighting against the Doves. One thing Kaneki couldn't deny was that Tatara was rather desirable appearance, personality and power wise.

Before he could start thinking about Tatara, he shook his head and directed his attention back to Ayato. With a mischievous look in his now lively grey eyes, he slowly pressed the tip of one of his kagune tentacles against Ayato's entrance and began to insert it inside him. As he pushed the kagune inside, Ayato gripped onto the bed sheets tightly as loud lewd moans escaped and he arched his back rocking back against the tentacle.

Feeling a warm and wet tightness surrounding his kagune caused a shudder to run down his spine and made him want to pound the tightness with the kagune but he refrained from doing so since it was probably Ayato's first time experiencing something like this. The bluenette let out a loud whine as he rolled his hips back against the kagune desperate for more.

Ayato's actions caused Kaneki to groan a bit and he began moving the kagune in and out of the other's hole at a fast and hard rate electing loud cries of pleasure from the submissive male. Kaneki's kagune was surprisingly sensitive to the wet warm tightness of Ayato's hole and was causing his length to react and grow hard at a fast rate. His grey eyes were hazy with lust as he watched Ayato fuck himself back against his kagune.

Tatara, on the other hand, had finished removing his clothing and his mask. It felt unusual for him to not have his mask on during situations like this but those times were not important like this. This was something much more important compared to those other times. The heat in the room, scents and the lewd noises Ayato and Kaneki's kagune was making was enough for him to grow hard in his boxer briefs much to his faint irritation. Tatara wasn't exactly used to being turned on this easily. He had much more self control than most ghouls the same age, younger or older than him so he had some disappointment over his body's reactions. He got over it since this was, from his knowledge, a normal reaction that happens to any dominant ghoul who has a mate regardless of gender.

He strolled over and manually moved Ayato's position so he was on his back. While he was on his back, Kaneki sent Tatara a look as he moved his kagune with Ayato's body to allow him to continue to fuck the bluenette in a hard and fast pace. Tatara wasn't deterred by the look he received not one bit. He rid himself of his boxers freeing his long, thick, and throbbing hard cock. The male wrapped his hand around the base of his length and slowly jerked himself off, occasionally rubbing the slit and spreading pre-cum with his finger and hand.

Tatara sucked in a breath as he eyed Ayato, more importantly… Ayato's mouth. He moved closer to the bluenette and lifted the submissive male's head before pressing the head of his cock against the other's mouth. Ayato, out of instinct, automatically began sucking and licking the head with cat like licks causing Tatara to groan a bit. The moans that Ayato gave off from the thrusts of the rinkaku kagune vibrated through the white haired male's erection causing Tatara to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a moan that was threatening to escape.

Ayato suddenly began whining around Tatara's length causing hazy crimson eyes to shift from the bluenette's face to the other white haired ghoul. Kaneki was removing his kagune from the abused hole and it was obvious that the ex-college student couldn't handle the sensations of using his kagune for fuck something that was called Ayato's delicious ass. It was obvious that Ayato didn't want the kagune to leave even if he did know that it'd be replaced with something much better.

Seconds later Kaneki had changed Ayato's position to his hands and knees that didn't really bother Tatara who knew Kaneki did that to see if it would irk him. Kaneki removed his tight and sexy black battle suit (N/A: Meh idefk how to word it so whatever) and freed his own raging hard length from his own boxers. He moved behind Ayato and positioned himself at the male's entrance before slowly inserting his cock inside the bluenette.

Kaneki couldn't help moaning loudly feeling the still tight wet heat engulf his erection. He tried not moving to give Ayato some time to adjust to his size but the second he felt Ayato tightened around him and _beg_ him to move he broke. He slowly pulled out of the wonderful heat before thrusting hard and fast back inside hitting something deep inside Ayato electing a loud muffled cry from him.

Hearing the cry he began pounding hard and fast into the bluenette without hesitation. He pressed his chest against the other's back. His mouth found the back of Ayato's neck and he began nipping and sucking roughly to leave multiple love marks on the submissive male's pale skin.

Tatara had noticed the lack of attention on him from Ayato and place a hand on the back of the bluenette's head. He pushed the submissive ghoul's head down to take the rest of his thick girth in his mouth causing Ayato to choke on Tatara's length. "Relax you throat…" The white haired ghoul murmured to the bluenette, who slowly listened and did what he was told.

When Ayato's throat was relaxed enough, Tatara began fucking the young ghoul's mouth and throat in long and fast rough strokes. Soon he placed his other hand on the submissive ghoul's head and started forcing the ukaku user to deep throat him as he continued to fuck his throat.

The only thing Ayato could actually process was the intense pleasure he was going through. Kaneki's cock was hitting that sensitive spot deep inside him that was bringing closer and closer to his release. The taste and feeling of Tatara on his tongue and in his mouth was enough to cause him to grow harder and by extent faster to his orgasm.

Suddenly Tatara pulled out of Ayato's mouth electing a whine like moan and he looked up at the white haired male with teary and hazy blue eyes. Tatara easily ignored the look Ayato was giving him and made eye contact with Kaneki. As if he knew what Tatara was thinking, he frowned and leaned back, moving onto his knees. He pulled Ayato up with him keeping them chest to back while his hands held onto the other's thighs and spread Ayato's legs apart.

"W-What are you–" Ayato started to say before Kaneki thrusted hard up into him cutting him off with a loud lewd moan. "Don't worry Ayato-kun. It'll feel good in the end." Kaneki's words confused Ayato's lust ridden mind but that confusion disappeared quickly when he feel the head of Tatara's cock press against his already full hole. Blue eyes were wide and panicked while he remained helpless as the older white haired male pushed himself inside Ayato.

The bluenette's head fell back onto Kaneki's shoulder as a pained straggled cry escaped him. Hearing the pain in the young male's voice Kaneki set himself to work on relaxing and trying to relieve the ghoul of his pain by placing multiple kisses and nips on his body while Tatara stopped his advancement. When Ayato was starting to relax, Tatara slowly continued pushing inside the tight wet heat.

It took some time before his entire length was settled inside Ayato and all three of them were in the same state; sweating, panting, and too aroused to even fucking talk. Both dominant males checked if their submissive was all right before the older one gave a nod. At receiving the nod, Kaneki started and slowly pulled out until the tip remained before thrusting hard and fast inside him.

All three of them moaned in unison with Ayato being the loudest and Tatara being the quietest of the three. After hearing the moans of both Ayato and Tatara, Kaneki's self-control, whatever remained of it, snapped and he began thrusting into Ayato and rubbing against Tatara's length with lost abandon.

Tatata began roughly nipping and sucking Ayato's collarbone in an attempt to muffle and keep himself quiet as possible. His crimson eyes bled red on black as he met Kaneki's eyes; one grey, the other a similar red on black. The predatory and lusting look on Tatara's eyes, a very rare thing for anyone to even see at the same time, caused Kaneki to groan and bite down on Ayato's shoulder. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh and moaned loudly finding pleasure from the mere taste of Ayato's blood, which sent him over the edge. With a few hard thrusts into the bluenette, Kaneki came deep inside him with loud moan.

Ayato let out a cry of pain filled pleasure from the bit and tightened around both of the males causing the two to groan or moan in sync. Knowing the bluenette was close; Tatara wrapped his hand around Ayato's cock and began jerking him off roughly soon causing him to cum into the older ghoul's hand with a loud cry of pleasure.

The second after Kaneki and Ayato finished cumming, Tatara took over and hoisted the bluenette up a bit allowing the other's length to exit before flipping Ayato onto his hands and knees, pushing him into the bed. He started thrusting into the bluenette in a much harder almost animalistic manner compared to Kaneki. Tatara knew he was nearing his own release much to his hidden surprise since he wasn't use to cumming so quickly.

Like Kaneki, the second he was about to cum, he bit down on Ayato's unbitten shoulder. His hazy red eyes lit up and widened tasting the bluenette's blood. He has tasted another ghoul's blood once in his life but the second Ayato's blood touched his tongue, it had to be one of the most delicious things, almost or even better than human flesh, which he had ever tasted. The taste was enough to take him over the edge and cum deep inside Ayato.

The poor bluenette was disorientated from his previous release but it wasn't enough to satisfy his heated body so with the sudden pleasure filling his body, it caused his erection to harden. The animalistic fucking constantly abused his sweet spot with experienced accuracy that Kaneki didn't have due to him not having enough experience. It wasn't very surprising for him to cum only seconds before Tatara with a loud cry. Ayato went lax in Tatara's arms afterwards allowing the dominant male to fuck and finish up. Upon feeling Tatara's hot cum filling and joining Kaneki's deep inside him, he couldn't help but to purr quietly to himself in contentment.

Kaneki, who had been watching the entire thing, quickly took Ayato out of Tatara's hold in case he was too exhausted and laid down on top the small bluenette. He situated Tatara and his submissive correctly in the bed before wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Tatara soon straightened himself out mentally meaning snapping himself out of pleasure high state and joined the other two males in the bed.

Tatara was on Ayato's left while Kaneki was on his right. The crimson-eyed male noticed that the blue-eyed ghoul was already fast asleep looking very content before shifting his gaze to the other white haired ghoul. Kaneki looked as if he was trying to stay awake but with a sharp look from Tatara, silent words were exchanged and he soon settled down against the bluenette, drifting off asleep. Tatara took this time to shift into a comfortable position before pulling the two younger ghouls closer to himself before the covers over them.

His crimson eyes gazed around the room for a few seconds in an almost tired way before allowing a faint of a smile appear on his face. The smile did vanish seconds later as his kagune came out to retrieve his mask before retreating back inside him. Tatara soon placed his red mask back on his face, closed his eyes and relaxed in the bed drifting off asleep.

* * *

I feel somewhat sad that I couldn't finish this on the same day as the other two… So yeeeah I don't like writing smut anymore T~T It takes FOOOOREEEEVER to finish writing/typing.. **cri**

Okay whatevs~

Favorite, Follow, Comment/Review or Flame~ I accept it all~


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ e u e

* * *

 _~ Recap from Chapter 6 ~_

 _Tatara was on Ayato's left while Kaneki was on his right. The crimson-eyed male noticed that the blue-eyed ghoul was already fast asleep looking very content before shifting his gaze to the other white haired ghoul. Kaneki looked as if he was trying to stay awake but with a sharp look from Tatara, silent words were exchanged and he soon settled down against the bluenette, drifting off asleep. Tatara took this time to shift into a comfortable position before pulling the two younger ghouls closer to himself before the covers over them._

 _His crimson eyes gazed around the room for a few seconds in an almost tired way before allowing a faint of a smile appear on his face. The smile did vanish seconds later as his kagune came out to retrieve his mask before retreating back inside him. Tatara soon placed his red mask back on his face, closed his eyes and relaxed in the bed drifting off asleep._

* * *

The first to awake was, surprise surprise, Tatara who, upon awakening, remained in bed with the other two males preferring to watch them as they sleep compared to actually having to work. His cool and collected crimson eyes scanned both of their sleeping faces. Tatara had found it, if he dare think, cute. Submissive males were naturally cute, adorable, and feminine while dominants, like him and Kaneki, tend to be more masculine and 'hotter.' It's unusual for him to find the artificial half-ghoul cute when he was a dominant but he shrugged it off as a human-ghoul thing.

After that moment in his mind over with, he moved and held Ayato closer to his body. Doing so caused the little submissive to whine oh so cutely in his sleep and snuggle closer to Tatara in attempt to get warmer which gained a reaction from a sleeping Kaneki; who frowned and snuggled up against Ayato, not willing to let him go.

This brought a faint smile to Tatara's face as he chuckled lowly gazing at the two with hidden amusement. Shifting his weight onto his side, his left hand was closest to Ayato's head with the other draped over the sub and was near Kaneki. Then his fingers began twirling a lock of the other two ghouls' hair in slow motions as if he was trying to keep the two asleep. It worked for a while, the two peacefully sleeping, but it didn't last long as Kaneki awoke.

Almost lazy and hazy grey eyes opened and the first thing they saw was Ayato's sleeping face, which brought a smile to the ex-college student. Kaneki's smile soon faded as his eyes trailed up to caught the gaze of the stronger ghoul. He could still feel the other's fingers in his hair, playing with a lock of white hair absentmindedly thinking how pleasant it felt to have someone mess with his hair like that before greeting the other, "Morning Tatara-san."

Hearing the other greet him, Tatara gave a slight nod of his head and returned it with his own, "Good morning."

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other before breaking eye contact with the other, settling on watching their sleeping uke. Kaneki's ghost of a smile came back as he slowly reached out and gently stroked Ayato's cheek, enjoying the young Kirishima's soft skin. Kaneki couldn't help but to admire the perfect beauty of his mate. He remembered the previous day and how needy the younger male was and couldn't help calling it cute and sexy of the fifteen year old to be like that. Now Ayato was just being so damn cute and warm.

Suddenly Kaneki chuckled lightly, grey eyes sparkling with amusement that caused Tatara to shift his attention away from Ayato and to the other dominate male. Feeling a questioning gaze on him, Kaneki answered with a smile, "He's warm like a child."

Even Tatara could find a sense of amusement out of Kaneki's words. He could already imagine the 'tsundere' of the three to be flustered and annoyed by them from just thinking that. Ayato would continuously call them idiots, perverts, bastards, or even assholes for just calling him that but it would only enforce the fact Ayato was a child.

Then the sound of a faint whine escaped their sleeping cutie as he stretched yawning. Tatara and Kaneki removed their respective hands away from the lil uke as he began to wake up.

Ayato rubbed his eyes a few times before shifting from the position on his side onto his stomach; burying his face into the soft pillow while running a hand through his messy blue hair. His hand remained in his hair not moving for a few seconds before lifting his head, bleary blue eyes blinked twice almost lazily trained onto the bedpost. Turning his head to the right, he came face to face with Kaneki before turning to the left, spotting Tatara in bed beside him just like the other. "Mo–Morning~"

The ukaku user yawned stretching once more before shifting back onto his back to look at the two older ghouls. The two responded with their own 'Morning's' and their own way of showing the youngest affection: A kiss on the cheek from Kaneki and a gentle nuzzle on his neck from Tatara. Both actions caused the drowsiness from Ayato to leave within seconds and a blush appeared on the tsundere's face to take its place.

Before Ayato could say something, Tatara got out of bed revealing his naked glory which caused the bluenette's eyes to scan the male's body with his blush darkening to an impossible shade of red. Jealousy entered Kaneki's grey eyes seeing the blush on Ayato's face before wrapping his arms around the young ghoul's waist, pulling him closer. A squeak, which he'll deny venomously every time, escaped him and forced his attention away from the undeniably sexy Tatara's nude body to his equally nude and attractive half-ghoul mate.

"What the he–" Ayato was cut off by a sweet kiss by Kaneki causing his blue eyes to flutter shut and purr faintly from the back of his throat in delight and pleasure.

Tatara, who was watching the exchange, merely rolled his eyes. He knew what Kaneki was doing and it was understandable but, unlike him, he wouldn't get jealous so easily. He was much older, stronger and patient when it comes to things. Tatara knew he might get jealous if Ayato didn't pay an equal amount of attention to him as he did to Kaneki but the ukaku user wouldn't be unfair with his attention. Ayato would split half of his attention to Kaneki and the other half to him. Besides… Kaneki was a half-ghoul that Eto had plans for. Why else would she willingly let him join Aogiri Tree despite killing Yamori? Sure it would be an excellent addition to the organization but the half-ghoul was originally human and came from Anteiku.

As he gathered his thoughts he took that time to get dressed, putting on his usual white suit clothing. He would be taking a shower when he arrives back to his personal room besides he does want the young ghoul's scent to remain on him. If his scent remains on him and vice versa then it should ward off others practically said: "He's taken. Now fuck off or else I'll kill you." Oh yes. Tatara was naturally possessive other things and others he considers his and Ayato was now a part of that.

By the time he was done getting dressed and fixed his appearance, he turned around and could easily see exactly how Kaneki was keeping Ayato's attention him. The younger dominant was having what seemed like a very heated make-out session that caused the uke to make all of those adorable and cute noises. Wanting yet not wanting to interrupt them, he went for what seemed right logically, "Ayato, Kaneki. You will leave tonight at eight tonight to carry out your mission. Ayato, you're in charge."

Tatara's words caused Ayato to pull out of breathtaking kiss Kaneki had placed him in to look at his superior and nod his head, flustered and out of breath. "Y-Yes sir."

Kaneki gave Tatara a look of annoyance at having his little session ended but nodded his head once, affirming what he was suppose to do later on that day. After receiving their confirmation of their later duties, he left their bedroom heading back to his own leaving them to spend time with each other.

While heading towards his quarters, he stopped in the middle of a hallway sensing the presence of another. "Eto…"

A giggle rang out throughout the empty and silent hallway as the small mastermind made her appearance. She gave a little twirl, smiling widely under her bandages and her violet dress fluttering behind her. Well it seemed like she was smiling due to the indentions around where her mouth would be due to the cloth covering her entire body.

"So~ How was Ayato-kun~? I'm sure he must have been wonderfully _tight_ and _wet_ around you~"

Her tone was light and cheerful as she rocked herself back and forth on her feet, gazing at the taller ghoul with amusement in her eyes. Not hearing a response from Tatara caused laughter to spill out of her mouth, "You did enjoy it~ You did~! So… What do you plan on doing now? You've mated with lil Ayato-chan and you're sharing with Kaneki-kun. What are your plans~?"

Tatara was silent. He was contemplating what he is going to do. He has never been in a relationship or rather a romantic relationship with another ghoul especially with one as young as Ayato. Then there was the fact he made it official by mating with him. He knew the mating was a success and the ukaku user was with a child. There wasn't a scent on him that said that he was in heat and from what knowledge he knew about the similarities between male and female ghouls was that their heat ended when the mating was successful. Then came the problem of what would he do about the child or children.

He knew he would willingly accept them into Aogiri due to their future strengths and the fact they might be his, even if it weren't then he would willingly take them in. Tatara could feel a headache building from just thinking about the situation he has currently and for as long as Ayato, Kaneki, and the kids. So with a sigh, he continued on walking right past Eto answering her question simply.

"I'll keep them safe. I won't allow harm to come to Ayato and whoever children he has, even if it Kaneki Ken's. I will protect them."

With that he turned and entered another hallway. Eto, on the other hand, was staring at where he left her field of vision, not moving one inch as she processed the other's words. Her shoulders began shaking as she held in her laughter of glee. "So that's it Tatara-san~ You'll protect them from harm. This will truly be interesting~"

She giggled to herself before skipping down the hallway humming a haunting tune with an extra bounce in her steps.

* * *

Weeeeell done with this chapter~ I wonder how I'll do the next chapter buuuuut I know I will have to rewatch Tokyo Ghoul √A since I'm planning for this to follow the anime for now. Then it'll follow the manga :re so… I got plenty of things to do. I will say this.

I did start this yesterday afternoon after I finished chapter 2 of A Wizard Turned Tsundere Vampire and finished it today during class. So… I have plenty of time to waste. Now…

Thank you for all the follows, favorites, reviews~

I appreciate it~

I accept flames and suggestions~


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ e u e

* * *

 _~ Recap from Chapter 7 ~_

 _"I'll keep them safe. I won't allow harm to come to Ayato and whoever children he has, even if it Kaneki Ken's. I will protect them."_

 _With that he turned and entered another hallway. Eto, on the other hand, was staring at where he left her field of vision, not moving one inch as she processed the other's words. Her shoulders began shaking as she held in her laughter of glee. "So that's it Tatara-san~ You'll protect them from harm. This will truly be interesting~"_

 _She giggled to herself before skipping down the hallway humming a haunting tune with an extra bounce in her steps._

* * *

Back with Ayato and Kaneki while Tatara was having his discussion with Eto, the half ghoul had changed tactics from kissing the full-blooded ghoul to nipping and sucking roughly on the pale and already marked neck. Ayato was eagerly and easily responded to Kaneki's actions with mewls and wanton moans but feeling the white haired male run his down to the bluenette's ass caused a whine to slip out. "K-Kaneki~" the uke mewled turning his head to the side, "S-Stoooop~ I'm sore~"

He wasn't lying either. Having the two older and undeniably _larger_ ghouls the previous night did take its toll on the younger and smaller male. The soreness in his lower body made him want to do nothing and just relax in bed curled up against one or both of his recently gained mates. If he wasn't sore after his heat then he would have willingly allowed his ex-college student lover to continue on but since he was… He didn't want to continue.

Knowing that he should stop, Kaneki moved his hand back up stopping at Ayato's waist before pulling back. He pressed his lips against the younger male's forehead murmuring a soft 'sorry' to him. Ayato's blush came back with full force feeling the kiss before turning his head to the side with a small pout on his face looking as if he was sulking. "Ya don't need to apologize idiot Eyepatch…"

"I do need to apologize. I should've known you would be sore because of last night." Kaneki sighed before holding his partner closer to him, his grey eyes falling shut before nuzzling Ayato's neck.

"Hmph. It's not your fault Bakaneki." Ayato sniffed refusing to look at Kaneki knowing his blushing tsundere side would show up one hundred times worse than it should be. "And don't argue with me idiot." He added causing Kaneki to smile faintly against the other's neck chuckling softly. "Of course. Whatever you say love."

The 'love' comment caused his blush to darken and his grumbles to start while he struggle to ignore the pleasant warm feeling that he gained from the affectionate word. Hearing the grumbles, Kaneki chuckled a bit louder before crooning softly and delightfully to Ayato in his ear, "I love you Ayato-kun~" A shudder ran down the blue haired ghoul's spine– correction: A _deliciously wonderful shudder_ ran down his spine at the white haired male's words. Turning his head to the side to face one of his lovers, Ayato pressed his lips gently against Kaneki's mumbling loud enough for him to hear, "Love you too Kaneki…"

Hearing those words caused the artificial half-ghoul to brighten up considerably and smile warmly making the ukaku user's heartbeat pick up and practically melt finding that smile to be one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen in his short life.

Suddenly Ayato was reminded of their mission and groaned, dropping whatever form of happiness in favor of a frown like pout. Even though he had his heat last night, they, Kaneki and he, along with a few low ranking and unimportant ghouls had work to do. So with a disappointed sigh, he slowly moved out of Kaneki's embrace, wincing as he did so from his lower back.

"Ayato-kun…?" A questioning look was on Kaneki's face with slight disappointment in his grey eyes at Ayato's actions. Blue eyes shifted over to meet grey ones as the uke moved into a sitting position with the bedcovers covering most of his lower body. "Hm?" Noting the questioning gaze, he blinked twice before muttering an 'Oh yeah.' "Remember what Tatara-san said? We have a mission."

That statement made the previously black haired half-ghoul to mentally groan in realization before he sat up unwillingly. Despite having the mission tonight, he had a feeling Ayato wanted to just get up and go get something to eat and/or get near Tatara once more so he could bond with the eldest of the three ghouls.

Snaking his arms around the petit waist of his young mate, he held him close and gently nuzzled the other's neck before pressing soothing kisses along his neck. "The mission is later tonight… Besides aren't you still sore? It's best for you to rest until we have to go." Kaneki could tell Ayato was about to say something but before he could, he continued speaking, "If you want I can get you something to eat and come back. That way you can get some rest and food. I'm positive Tatara-san would be in the cafeteria and I'll tell him to come and visit you. Would you like that?"

Kaneki hoped his sweet and precious tsundere would listen to him and accept it. After a minute or two of silence with Ayato thinking carefully, he nodded his head once answering simply, "Y-Yeah. Thanks…" Ayato turned slightly and returned the hug, nestling his head against the other's neck before breathing in the pleasantly wonderful scent of his mate. Absentmindedly he purred softly at the scent and warmth of the other now feeling like Kaneki shouldn't leave but he _did_ want to spend some time with Tatara so reluctantly he let go of him.

The rinkaku user was disappointed his precious purring uke had let go of him but he sucked it up and once more kissed his little rabbit oh so gently before getting out of bed. Kaneki could feel gorgeous blue eyes on him before turning his head slightly to glance at the owner of said eyes and smirked smugly noting the redness of the other's face. Soon smug grey eyes met, now, bright blue eyes causing the already red face to redden even more before turning around refusing to look at Kaneki.

The white haired half-ghoul chuckled amused before leaving the room heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Before he entered the bathroom he could feel that same gaze on him causing a smirk to grow on his handsome face glad to have his Ayato-kun's attention on him.

While Kaneki entered the bathroom to take a shower before he got dressed and go on to the cafeteria for something to eat, Ayato fell back onto the back with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Gazing at the white almost greyish ceiling his hand absentmindedly wandered from his side and to his stomach. He already knew that he was pregnant with a child judging by the lack of heat.

Tilting his head slightly to look at the bathroom door the second he heard the shower turn own, he lightly nibbled on his bottom lip unsure if he should tell Kaneki. He settled on not telling him for now since he didn't want to get his hopes up if the child or children weren't… permanent.

Curling up on the bed, he frowned. He didn't want to hide the already known pregnancy from Kaneki but it's best if he did. Kaneki was an _artificial_ half ghoul. Just yesterday did he learn about the submissive and dominant ghouls and he didn't want to tell him that it would be easy to tell if he was pregnant or not after his heat.

His mind wandered over to Tatara next. Since the male was born a ghoul he should already know by now– the second he woke up to be exact. That would mean he didn't have to worry about _that_ from Tatara before his mind shifted over to Eto. The little green haired witch would be cackling by glee around now especially when she comes across Tatara. The fact that he isn't near Ayato would mean his heat was over and with a child. After that would come the pestering with nonstop questions and teasing to the point where he would want to rip his hair out.

If he thought Eto was bad wait until _Touka_ , his idiotic peace loving aneki, hears about it. He's going to get _such_ a fucking earful from her. It's probably going to be about that he's too young for Tatara and Kaneki then bring up the fact _he's_ too young to have children in general. Touka damn well knew he was a submissive and it just made her overbearing to him. He could already feel a headache forming from just the mere _thought_ of his baka aneki. Groaning to himself, he rolled onto his stomach almost scowling. His aneki always did find a way to make it into his thoughts just to piss him off.

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Ayato lifted his head and just flat out _stared_ and may have drooled at the sight of a dripping _wet_ and _sexy_ Kaneki with only a _towel_ around his neck. When their eyes made contact, a smug smirk grew on Kaneki's face while Ayato scowled turning red in the face before making a 'tch' sound and looked away.

Kaneki chuckled amused before strolling over to his closet getting anther battle suit (N/A: Again. Idefk how to describe it. Ya can always help out ya know) while drying himself with his towel. By the time he reached his closet he was dried and tossed it onto his bed before opening the closet, pulling out his typical clothes. It didn't take long for Kaneki to put on the black suit, give Ayato a kiss on the forehead bidding him a goodbye before leaving their shared room heading straight to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates. I just felt like not doing anything but since it's my Christmas break and I was bored as fuck. I practically said fuck it and decided to finish up writing this chapter.

Remember to:

 _Follow_

 _Favorite_

 _and_

 _Review~_


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ eue

* * *

This chapter is for IShipEverythingYaoi who wanted some Tatara and Kaneki lovin' =w=

* * *

 _~ Recap of Chapter 8 ~_

 _At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Ayato lifted his head and just flat out stared and may have drooled at the sight of a dripping wet and sexy Kaneki with only a towel around his neck. When their eyes made contact, a smug smirk grew on Kaneki's face while Ayato scowled turning red in the face before making a 'tch' sound and looked away._

 _Kaneki chuckled amused before strolling over to his closet getting another battle suit (N/A: Again. Ideafk how to descrie it. Ya can always help out ya know) while drying himself with his towel. By the time he reached his closet, he was dry and tosses the towel onto his bed before opening the closet, pulling out his typical clothes. It didn't take long for Kaneki to put on the black suit, give Ayato a kiss on the forehead bidding him a goodbye before leaving their shared room heading straight to the cafeteria._

* * *

Chapter 9

It didn't take long for Kaneki to reach the cafeteria at the pace he was going. The half ghoul was eager to return to his younger mate and shower him in attention until they had to attend the mission later that night.

The second he walked in eyes were on him. Most were filled with curiosity or even shocked. It took a while to realize exactly _why_ they were looking at him like that. Even though he took a shower they could probably still smell Ayato or even Tatara's scent on him.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke behind him that confirmed what he thought, "They can still smell our scent on each other." "Tatara-san." Kaneki acknowledged the elder ghoul, tilting his head to the side as he looked up to meet the ghoul's crimson gaze.

"How long until it disappears?" The half ghoul questioned as he made his way to a coffee maker with the natural white haired ghoul following him, "Depends on how often we're together. Ayato's scent may become faint enough in a few days. Yours, on the other hand, will remain much longer due to the both of you being partners and sharing the same room."

Kaneki hummed lightly nodding his head as he fixed himself a cup before glancing up at the elder silently asking if he wanted one. Catching a slight nod from the Chinese ghoul, he simply fixed another cup before handing it to the elder.

Tatara gladly took the cup of coffee from Kaneki and actually took off the red mask in front of the rest of the ghouls just to take a sip of the hot liquid the half ghoul made. Humming to himself, the elder murmured softly, "It's good… You worked at Anteiku correct?"

Kaneki was too busy to not stare at the older ghoul's face. To be honest he didn't really pay much attention to Tatara's facial features when he had his mask off before so he couldn't help it when he saw his face fully. Shaking his head, he answered after clearing his throat, "Yes. I was a part time waiter so I know a few things."

"A few?" Tatara quirked an eyebrow at the other's words in slight disbelief in his words. "I believe you learned a bit more than a few things while you worked at Anteiku. Some not involving coffee but rather other important things…" His voice dropped to a lower octave to an almost purr like voice while scanning the younger male's body up and down.

Grey eyes widened marginally at the openness Tatara had while a faint almost unnoticeable blush coated his cheeks. Clearing his throat once more, "Well I did need to improve or else I would be no good and dead weight." There were multiple ways to view and understand what both ghouls were discussing but unsurprisingly all of the ghouls in the room were thinking the same perverse thing.

The half ghoul took a sip of his coffee as the pureblooded male smirked behind his cup before taking a sip as well. The two moved to sit at a table knowing full where the most of the ghouls in the room with them were paying 100% attention to what they were doing to their hidden annoyance.

"How's Ayato?" Tatara questioned flickering his gaze up from his cup to meet Kaneki's gaze. "He's okay other than suffering from some discomfort from last night's events," the white haired half ghoul explained briefly.

Tatara nodded his head slightly glad to know his– _their_ mate wasn't suffering any major damage other than discomfort. A comfortable silence came over them as they merely enjoyed each other's presence while occasionally drinking their coffee. Soon the elder stood and walked off towards the back room where they kept the meat, he soon came out a few minutes later with three plates, each with the same amount of food on them. He set the three plates at the table where he sat with Kaneki before sitting where he previously sat.

"This–" "You seemed to be hungry so I got you some. I also have feeling Ayato would be hungry so that is the reason for the extra plate." Tatara interrupted Kaneki explaining his actions to the younger dominant male.

Kaneki blinked twice at Tatara's small kindness. He understood the reason why he got Ayato something but to get some for him was another thing. "Thank you Tatara-san." He managed to get out before glancing down at the meal in front of him. Surprisingly there were eating utensils included that caught him off guard. His grey eyes darted up to look at the other only to see him using the utensils to eat. Kaneki didn't really believe a ghoul like Tatara wouldn't use his hands since the _others_ were more or less eating like slobs without them.

Mentally shrugging off that thought, he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. Kaneki purred softly to himself in the wonderfully sweet and delicious taste of human flesh, slowly growing eager. It tasted completely better than another ghoul, which more or less tasted like shit, other than Ayato– any part of him was lovely in his opinion.

While Kaneki ate, he seemed to not notice the intensely interested gleam in Tatara's crimson eyes on him. The Chinese ghoul did feel the younger one's gaze on him briefly while he was eating and had to refrain from smirking. The second those grey eyes were off him, his crimson eyes were on the half ghoul's form taking in his appearance once more.

Tatara wondered exactly _why_ he was paying Kaneki this much attention since he was only his 'mate' through Ayato. Maybe it's a side effect of mating with Ayato at the same time as Kaneki or the ex-raven haired male was a flexible dominant, one that is naturally dominant but can become the submissive if he needs to be. He hummed lightly to himself wondering which could it possibly be. Hearing a purr seconds later from the ex-college student brought a shudder to run down his spine at the sound.

He refocused his attention back onto Kaneki eyes trained on the other's mouth watching as he ate. His attention did wander when the noticed some blood on the other's cheek. The second Kaneki was finished; his grey eyes flickered up to meet crimson eyes causing to freeze. "Tatara-san…?" Kaneki's voice snapped the elder out of whatever trance he was in but he leaned forward closer to the half ghoul. Kaneki could feel his face slowly turn red from embarrassment before stiffening, almost– _almost_ letting out a squeak of surprise feeling the other's tongue against his cheek.

Tatara smirked smugly as he leaned back enjoying the blush coat the other's cheeks. "What's wrong Kaneki? I was only taking care of a little blood you just happen to miss." He purred softly in delight as his eyes took in the darkening blush. Kaneki opened and closed his mouth repeatedly unable to say anything as Tatara bid him a goodbye and left the cafeteria with his mask back in place.

Silence filled the room as the surrounding ghouls were wide eyed from complete shock. They have never seen, in their entire life, Tatara of all ghouls to do something like that to another ghoul, let alone another male. Everyone's eyes were focused on Kaneki noticing the how _red_ and _flustered_ the usually apathetic half ghoul was. Suddenly feeling eyes on him Kaneki quickly got up and went over to the coffee maker to make Ayato a cup before rushing back to get his food. The second he had both drink and food in his hands, he quickly exited the cafeteria in the most casual and dignified manner as possible.

* * *

Lel =u= There ya go~

Here's some wonderful Tatara x Kaneki~

 ** _Remember to:_**

 ** _Favorite,_**

 ** _Follow,_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Review~_**


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ eue

* * *

Well… Sorry for the long as fuck wait. School's a bitch especially when you're a Junior in high school. I'm currently working on the others but by the time you read this I would have my other fanfics updated with their next chapter so HA!

* * *

 _~ Recap of Chapter 9 ~_

 _Tatara smirked smugly as he leaned back enjoying the blush coat the other's cheeks. "What's wrong Kaneki? I was only taking care of a little blood you just happen to miss." He purred softly in delight as his eyes took in the darkening blush. Kaneki opened and closed his mouth repeatedly unable to say anything as Tatara bid him a goodbye and left the cafeteria with his mask back in place._

 _Silence filled the room as the surrounding ghouls were wide eyed from complete shock. They have never seen, in their entire life, Tatara of all ghouls to do something like that to another ghoul, let alone another male. Everyone's eyes were focused on Kaneki noticing the how red and flustered the usually apathetic half ghoul was. Suddenly feeling eyes on him Kaneki quickly got up and went over to the coffeemaker to make Ayato a cup before rushing back to get his food. The second he had both drink and food in his hands, he quickly exited the cafeteria in the most casual and dignified manner as possible._

* * *

Chapter 10

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! _OH MY GOD_! That did **not** just happen! Shit! I am not going to live this down. Wait until _Eto_ catches wind of _that_!' Kaneki mentally complained just knowing what the other half ghoul will do/say as he struggled to gain the redness of his face under control again.

The white haired male turned into another hallway before leaning against the wall absentmindedly noting the peeling white paint was getting on his clothes. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling to calm himself. It took a few seconds before he was calm and relaxed once more with his face back to its original coloring. Opening his eyes, his gaze flickered to the food and drink he held in his hands. He pushed himself off the wall before heading off in the direction of his and Ayato's room.

 _~~ Meanwhile with Tatara ~~_

The Chinese ghoul was walking throughout Aogiri's base with no actual destination, his mind focused on the young half ghoul that he had basically flirted with. It was a bit out of character for him but the results was worth it. The usually stoic half ghoul was blushing. He couldn't help but to acknowledge the fact that red complimented him greatly which caused his mind to wander and wonder what he would look like flushed, heated, and his deliciously pale skin covered in fresh blood.

Tatara cleared his throat as he briefly shook his head to get _those_ thoughts out of his head before they get a bit stronger. Though he couldn't help letting his mind wander back to the ex-college student.

He was quickly broken out of his thoughts after hearing a familiar giggle. Crimson eyes flickered over to the child like form in front of him. "Eto." Tatara greeted with impassive neutrality.

"Tatara-san~" Eto chimed happily before twirling around once. "Guess what I heard only a few minutes ago~" Knowing that it was pointless to respond, Tatara said nothing while the woman giggled, continuing, "I heard that _you_ **flirted** with Kaneki-kun. Apparently his face was a nice and pretty shade of red afterwards from what the rumors say."

She skipped up to Tatara and rocked back and forth on her feet smiling widely underneath the bandages. "So… Are the rumors true~?"

"What do you think of them?" Tatara questioned impassively already knowing where this was going and what she was thinking.

"They're rumors so I rather hear it from you since Kaneki-kun wouldn't say anything if I asked him~" The SSS ranked ghoul complained, seemingly pouting from behind the wrappings.

Mentally sighing, the white haired ghoul responded neutral after a minute passed, "They're true."

Upon hearing those words, Eto squealed and giggled and twirled clapping her hands together once with a wide grin on her face. "I knew it~! I can't wait until you're both mated with each other~ It will be adorable in the end~"

The chirpiness of her words was already making Tatara regret he said something. He was practically handing her entertainment that didn't contain violence or pain or anything of the sort…for now.

"You mean 'It will be a wonderful tragedy to write about.'" The Chinese ghoul interrupted her little happiness, frowning from behind his mask. Eto blinked twice before sadistically giggle and responded, "Of course~ This is wonderful material to write a novel about. I wonder what I should call it~"

With that thought in mind, she left as silently as she came with a bounce in her step and an exited smile on her face. "Oh yes. Tatara-saaaan~ The mission is moved to tonight~" Eto said happily, waving bye before disappearing around the corner. Tatara merely stared at the corner from where she turned before sighing, shaking his head not knowing exactly what to think about her antics. Thinking he should go and inform Kaneki and Ayato, he changed his destination to their room.

* * *

DOOOOOOOOOOONE–

I feel weird when I do Eto's part… like she's too…bubbly I guess. I know I wouldn't make a good Eto so yeah. I'm already getting a bit OOC with Tatara and slightly on Kaneki's part.

Oh and I don't really care that I'm cutting the chapters short so sHHHHH

You're lucky I didn't stop writing but it sucks when I have MORE fanfic ideas so yeah.

Anyway–

Check out my other stories (the more recent ones at least)

And

 _ **Remember to:**_

 _ **Favorite,**_

 _ **Follow,**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Review**_


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul~ If I did Hide would not be dead and Ayato would be dating and fucking Kaneki/Haise and/or Tatara~ Hopefully both of them~ eue

* * *

Sorry 'bout the 5 month hiatus (not really). I spent most of that time going through KPop _Hell_ and now thanks to EXO-M I'm falling in looooove with Luhan and Tao so I'm listening to their songs constantly. I stopped watching anime and I'm not up to date with Tokyo Ghoul:re so yeah. Lost most of my love for anime within 5 months and with it my obsessive nature with Tokyo Ghoul… though I still enjoy Tokyo Ghoul and I will be continuing this and other fanfics that I started writing.

To be honest I honestly had no idea what to say for this chapter since what I had planned has been kicked out of my mind thanks to kpop, summer vacation, and crap. Now I'm a senior so it's my chill year but I'm also applying to colleges.

These chapters aren't going to be long and one manages to get long enough then great~ So… expect that at least~

* * *

 _~ Recap of Chapter 10 ~_

 _"You mean 'It will be a wonderful tragey to write about.'" The Chinese ghoul interrupted her little happiness, frowning from behind his mask. Eto blinked twice before sadistically giggling and responded, "Of course~ This is wonderful material to write a novel about. I wonder what I should call it~"_

 _With that thought in mind, she left as silently as she came with a bounce in her step and an excited smile on her face. "Oh yes. Tatara-saaaan~ The mission is moved to tonight~" Eto said happily, waving bye before disappearing around the corner. Tatara merely stared at the corner from where she turned before sighing, shaking his head not knowing exactly what to think about her antics. Thinking he should go and inform Kaneki and Ayato, he changed his destination to their room._

* * *

Chapter 11

 _~~ With Kaneki ~~_

At the pace the half ghoul was going, practically storming through the hallways and avoiding ghouls because oh my god he **_still_** can't get over what Tatara did, he arrived back to his and Ayato's shared room in record time. Usually he would have taken his time but with his current predicament made him move a lot faster.

When he arrived to their room, Kaneki practically flung the door open and slammed it shut behind startling Ayato, who was lazing around on his bed only half dressed.

"What the fuck?! Kaneki what the hell is wro–" Ayato cut himself off to stare at the still flushed red half ghoul. It took a few seconds before he started snickering then out right laughing at the ex-college student's embarrassment. His laughing didn't help Kaneki's situation causing his cheeks to darken.

"Don't laugh Ayato! It's not that funny…" The grey haired ghoul grumbled sulking as he became painfully aware of how _human_ he was acting. Honestly he liked the fact he was acting the way he use to act before the whole Rize fiasco happened but he was a ghoul now.

" _Yes_. It is!" The submissive ghoul just laughed for a few minutes as the dominant one just huffed and sulked at the other ghoul before making his way over to the bed. He set the food and drink on the bedside table just watching growing annoyed causing his red face to slowly but surely return to it's original pale coloring.

By the time his original color returned, Ayato's laughs had died down to huffs and giggles, which he'll deny repeatedly if anyone asked. "Are you finished Ayato-kun?" Letting his laughs and giggles die down said ghoul stretched himself out across the bed with a lazy grin like smirk on his face. "Mhmm… Now mind explain why the fuck you were as red as a Christmas light?"

Kaneki's cheeks colored a light pink, clearing his throat before speaking, "Well it was–" "My fault." Another voice, Tatara, spoke from the doorway looking as calm and cool as he usually did.

Grey eyes darted over to meet red before shifting it's attention onto his blue eyed mate who blinked in confusion with a rather adorable frown on his face.

"What are you talking about Tatara-san?" Ayato asked gazing at the oldest ghoul in the room in a curious tone as he moved from his laying position to sit Indian style on the bed.

Tatara's lips quirked upwards in faint amusement at the child like curiosity Ayato still managed to possess before answering, "I embarrassed him in the cafeteria by licking some blood off his cheek."

The submissive ghoul had blinked twice before Kaneki had spoken up, giving the older ghoul a flustered look, _"After_ you _flirted_ with me–" "Wait _flirted?!"_ Ayato voice coming out incredulous and a pitch higher than it usually was.

"Isn't that shocking Ayato-kun~ Tatara-san and Kaneki-kun were _bonding_ because of their relationship with _you_ ~" Eto's voice carried into the room, startling Ayato since _what the **hell–** when did **she** get there?!_

Tatara had shifted his gaze off Ayato to Eto, who was sitting on the window seal swinging her legs back and forth like a child, and mentally sighed. He honestly didn't have anything to say about what the female half ghoul said so he just kept quiet, listened and watched. Kaneki, on the other hand, was hiding his face behind his hand while attempting to avoid looking at any of the ghouls in the room.

"What _kind_ of bonding?" The youngest ghoul frowned deeply. He wasn't mad or annoyed or anything like that. He just didn't understand what the female ghoul meant since he doubt bonding between dominants would leave one of them that red in the face from obvious embarrassment. Human Kaneki would definitely but from what he has seen ghoul Kaneki wouldn't blush easily. It was a bit of a jab to his pride that he wasn't able to make him blush like Tatara but he shrugged it off for now since he'll have some more time and chances.

Eto rolled her eyes at the question before giving him a look at asking that kind of question but didn't comment it. "The kind of bonding that might get them in bed with each other, doing the dirty dirty deed~" She crooned in amusement. Her amusement grew when she saw the three male ghouls' reactions.

Tatara's eye was twitching slightly possibly out of annoyance since it wasn't in her exactly place to talk about their relationship with each other _but_ he couldn't do anything about it so it was free game. Ayato's mouth had fallen open out of shock. Obviously the fifteen year old didn't exact that kind of answer judging by his reaction. It was cute as it lasted since when the shock was over, his mouth closed with a slight 'click' of his teeth before covering his mouth to hide a grin. Poor Kaneki, on the other hand, was blushing once again. His cheeks were red enough and it had spread to the point where his hands couldn't hide them.

"That's hot." Was Ayato's reply causing Tatara to let out a sigh and Kaneki to groan annoyed and embarrassed.

Eto cackled.

* * *

Might as well stop it there tbh~

 ** _Remember to:_**

 _Follow_

 _Favorite_

 _and_

 _Review~_


End file.
